


The Churro Fic Part 3

by PeteWentz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Churros, Crack, Other, churro fic, fall out boy - Freeform, fobfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentz/pseuds/PeteWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick has been sent to churro heaven to be reunited with his one and only love, puta leroy wentz III</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Churro Fic Part 3

the pearly gates swung open. the angelic moans of ryan ross kneeling in the bathtub could be heard from a distance. patrick knew he could only be in one place. 

churro Heavenn. 

as he studied his surroundings, Patrick continued his journey through the mystical land, CHURRO tress sprouting from the ground, bearing the glazed, sugary goodness. he came like four times. 

fiNALLY HE FOUND HIS LOVER PETE! pete sat in a bed of churros, asshole still utterly destroyed from their previous antics, his eyes the colour of dirty's puke from that one time he threw up a salami in 2003.   
"oh patrick... I missed you. make love to me," the emo meme overlord purred, ripping his tonsils out and throwing them in patricks direction. 

"ZOO WEE MAMA.." Patrick said, brushing off the detached tonsils from his shoulder , like it was nbd. "LETS MAKE A CHURRO BABY TO REPLACE DEKLUN" he screamed passionately. Declan had now opened a successful wig store, with joe being his main buyer. Andy was probably doing xvx shit or something.

7 minutes (in heaven(ativan halen(copyright Fall Out Boy 2005))) later, pete gave birth to an abundant litter of churro pups!! 12 fresh, steamy, succulent churro babies cried out as they took their first inhalation of truffle butter. Patrick and Pete shed a tear.  
"my... My babies.. Mommy has yuu.." Patrick whispered, patting down each of their frizzy black 2007 emo hairstyles. one even had a batheart tattoo above its non existent churro penis <3\. 

"OUR BABIES WONT BE SAFE HERE PATRIXK" Pete yelled,   
"CANT YOU HEAR IT?? BRENDON IS CONING TO USE THEM ON RYANS TOOTSIE ROLL!!"   
Patrick slammed his fists on the office desk in anger.   
"like HELL he will!"   
so they flew back down to Earth on the death star and took refuge   
In an abandoned coal mine, where they would be safe 5ever. 

 

...OR WILL THEY?????

stayed tuned for part 4 #### :^)


End file.
